Repayment of a Debt
by Colleen17
Summary: Two friends are dying. Can another friend's healing bring them back and repay a lifelong debt.
1. Chapter 1

Round up had been taking a lot longer this year. The steers seemed to have found even more places than usual to hide. Joe made his way up amongst some rocks, knowing that the steers could find the smallest patches of grass and happily munch away. He meandered through the boulders and found two steers grazing blithely on a small area of grass. He chuckled at the steers, they looked happy and contented, and little did they know they would be soon starting on a long journey to San Francisco.

First there was the round up, then the long drive, it was the same each year and each year his older brother Adam got bossier and bossier he thought. He never bossed Hoss around or any of the hands, he just bossed him around. Joe resented the way his older brother talked to him in front of the hands, making him feel like a greenhorn who needed his every move checked. He even criticized the way he ate last night. Adam hadn't realised how tired Joe was and that he wasn't feeling like eating because he had swallowed a lot of dust and it had made him feel queasy. Instead he had chastised him for not eating enough and then being too tired because of it.

Joe rested for a little while watching the steers graze. He'd just catch his breath and then bring them back to the main herd. Cochise's ears pricked up, Joe patted her neck and looked around. The big cat only made itself known just before it leapt off the large rock next where Joe was sitting on Cochise. He had no time to react, the cat knocked Joe off his horse, and its claws opened lines of flesh on his arm and shoulder.

Cochise reared, the horse's hoofs only grazing the cat. The cat immediately went for the smaller prey, Joe, who was struggling to get his left arm to work not realising, it was badly cut. The cat jumped on him and clawed his back; Cochise reared again causing the cat to jump away, not before its claws ran along the horse's flank. Cochise then positioned herself over Joe protecting her master from further harm. Joe could feel the warmth of his horse and tried to use the time to pull out his gun, but like before was unable to get his left arm to work. Cochise reared again this time connecting with the cat's head. The crushing blows killing the cat instantly.

Blood dripped from Cochise and Joe. The world turned hazy and his body shook. Cochise was finding it harder to stand but kept it's vigil by standing guard over her master. Joe had no idea about time, his ears were buzzing and the pain from his back and arm overtook all his senses. The one thing he could sense was his trusted horse standing over him, protecting him.

Adam looked around, Joe was nowhere in sight and had been missing for some time. "What's wrong Adam?" Hoss asked, noticing his brother frown.

"The usual...our little brother...I can't see him anywhere...When was the last time you saw him?" asked Adam.

"The last time I saw him he was heading up there" Hoss pointed to the rocky area "He went looking for strays," he told his brother.

"I'll give him a little while longer...there's a lot hiding places up there." Adam told his brother, secretly giving his younger brother some breathing space. Both of them had been arguing for most of the round up. Adam couldn't see that he constantly embarrassed his younger brother by chastising him in front of the hands. For the next hour he kept looking in the direction of where Joe was searching for strays. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer and headed in the direction of the rocky area. Hoss joined him, partly because he was beginning to worry and partly because he didn't want Adam to start yelling at Joe again.

It wasn't long before they saw Cochise guarding the prone figure of Joe. Hoss approached Cochise cautiously, making sure the somewhat spooked and injured horse didn't accidently step on Joe. There was too much blood he thought, and then he caught sight of the dead cat. "Adam they've been attacked by a mountain lion" he told his brother who was waiting for Hoss to take control of Cochise before helping Joe.

Hoss continued to slowly approach Cochise talking softly to the horse. He grabbed hold of the reins and led the horse away from Joe. He could see the horse was badly injured but could also see Joe was too. Adam knelt next to Joe and felt his neck for a pulse and was rewarded with a very faint one. He didn't move him in fear of not only hurting Joe but also causing the wounds to bleed more than they currently were.

"Hoss you need to get help...we'll need a wagon...bandages for both Joe and Cochise...lanterns, it'll be dark soon," he instructed his brother.

"Cochise...Cochise saved me Hoss" Joe whispered, barely heard by either brother.

"You just take it easy little brother!" Hoss said affectionately.

"Don't let Cochise die Hoss." Joe said despairingly. He knew how badly his horse was hurt by the amount of blood it had lost.

"Now don't you go fretting about that horse...I'll look after Cochise...you just rest now and listen to Adam." Hoss told his little brother and rode back to their base camp.

When Hoss rode into camp he sent a hand to Virginia City for the doctor. He sent another to the house to let his Pa know what was going on. The chuck wagon was emptied and hay was spread over it. Bedrolls were laid out over the hay. Water and bandages were gathered and lanterns were placed in the wagon.

Adam gave Joe some water and gently cut away his shirt to get a better look at his injuries. His back and shoulder were a mess. Although some of the blood was Cochise's, most of it was Joe's. Joe lay very still; Adam continued to cut away his shirt. Joe's eyes were half closed, and staring at the dead cat. Adam wondered what his little brother was thinking. "Joe can you hear me?"

"Yes!" he answered his voice barely a whisper.

"Did you get clawed on your chest?"

"No!"

Adam continued to peel away his shirt; some of it was stuck inside the cuts. As soon as he pulled it out the cut bled liberally. Adam used Joe's shirt to stop the bleeding but soon ran out of clean shirt. He looked up searching for Hoss. He could see dust heading his way. Hoss was driving the wagon and pulled up as close as he could to his brothers. He heard Adam call out.

"Hoss I need the bandages."

He grabbed the bandages and gave them to his brother. One of the hands brought the lanterns and some blankets. He gagged when he saw Joe's back. "I can't stop the bleeding!" Adam stated fearfully. Joe was deathly pale and his stillness was unnerving.

"Hoss please help Cochise!" Joe said pleadingly, his voice was thin and so quiet Hoss had to strain to hear him. "Promise...not...die...promise!"

"Now I told you little brother don't fret...I'll take care of your horse," he told his brother. He actually thought that the horse would not survive the night. The damage to the horse was extensive and being caused by an animal meant infection would most likely set in. He knew Joe would not want Cochise to suffer.

"Promise!" Joe pleaded.

"I promise Little Joe." Hoss pledged, his eyes squeezed tight, having never lied to his little brother, he didn't know how he was going to keep this promise. His heart hurt for both his brother and his horse.

Adam and Hoss finally covered Joe's back, shoulder and arm with bandages. Most of the bleeding had been stopped with the exception of a few deeper ones on Joe's arm. "Joe we're going to move you and put you in the wagon." Adam told his brother.

Joe just blinked, talking was beyond him. His back burned and his arm felt like someone was holding a white hot poker on it. He listened to his brothers organise the hands and wished his Pa was here, he needed to hear his rich reassuring voice. His brothers knelt on either side of him and placed their hands under him. With practised ease they lifted and carried him to the wagon. The pain became so intense he threw up. Adam and Hoss stood still until their brother stopped being sick and carefully laid him in the wagon.

They didn't hear him plead for his horse, Joe's voice a silent whisper. He focused on Adam's hand that was holding onto the side of the wagon. Visions of his beloved horse galloping through the green meadows of the Ponderosa played through his mind. A tear ran down his cheek as he thought about the pain his horse must be feeling. He couldn't bear the thought of his horse suffering but he couldn't bear life without him. Adam's hand moved and he gently wiped away the tear.

Adam watched his brother intently as he laid unmoving his eyes staring at nothing. He could see the pain in his brother's eyes and watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He gently wiped it away hoping to give his brother some comfort reminding him he wasn't alone. The journey was slow, as Hoss tried to carefully negotiate the smoothest path in the dark. It would not be till the early hours of the morning before they would reach the house and only then if they didn't stop.

"How's he doing Adam?" Hoss asked quietly, his voice carrying through the quiet darkness like a ghost in the night.

"He's still awake, just lying still and quiet." Adam told his brother, his voice etched with fear. His brother's silence unsettling.

Joe's mouth moved, calling his beloved horse silently. All he wanted to do was hug and whisper in her ear, but he knew in his heart that he may never get to do that or even say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite their exhaustion and fatigue the brothers pushed through the darkness to morning sunrise. However, the spectacular sunrise went by unnoticed by the slow travelling wagon. Joe remained still, staring through half closed eyes. Adam watched his young brother placing his hand on his face every so often just to reassure himself that he hadn't slipped away and to tell his brother that he was not alone. One cut had persistently bled throughout the night; Adam's hands were covered in his brother's blood from applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

Joe shivered in the early morning chill despite feeling hot. The constant pain drew all his strength leaving him unable to respond to his brother's touch. Adam's hand gave him great comfort; if he was to die he would want it to be with his brothers. It didn't matter that they squabbled and that Adam treated him like a kid, all that mattered now was that he was with his brothers and that they would never leave him alone knowing that Joe's one fear in life is dying alone. Memories of his brothers when they were younger played in his mind like a picture story. He wasn't afraid, not while he had his brothers and so the journey continued and Joe concentrated on breathing and kept still because any movement caused him unbearable pain.

"We're almost there little brother...smell those pines...the doc will be waiting for you and we'll have you fixed up in no time." Hoss told his brother cheerfully. He didn't see Joe mouth the word Cochise. Joe worried about Cochise getting home but knew Hoss would do everything humanly possible for his horse.

Adam placed his hand on Joe's face lovingly. He could feel the anguish of his brother, knowing how much he loved his horse. The bond between his brother and his horse was like no other. Cochise didn't run away from the mountain lion, she stayed and tried to protect her master. He knew Joe would be devastated if Cochise didn't survive and he wondered if he would keep fighting for his life if his horse did die.

The wagon made the last turn and finally rolled up in front of the barn. Their father was out the front door before they stopped, and he took in the sight of his youngest son. His large hand brushed hair from his son's forehead. Joe wanted to call to his Pa but was only able to move his lips.

Adam lent down and put his face in Joe's line of vision "Joe we need to move you into the house...we'll be as gentle as possible." Like before Joe blinked, but tears were forming in his eyes from hearing his father's voice. Single tears escaped when he blinked and Adam gave him a knowing smile. "You've been very brave little brother...You just need to hold on a little while longer...Can you do that?" Joe blinked and more tears escaped.

Hoss, Adam, Ben and Doc Martin each grabbed a corner of the bedroll Joe was lying on and carried him into the house. They put Joe in the downstairs bedroom as climbing the stairs was not an option. The tears flowed freely down Joe's cheek, his strength gone and his bravery against the pain was also gone. Hot water, bandages and towels were placed on one side of the bed.

Doc Martin cut away the bandages to reveal the damage. Ben sucked in a breath, and looked on in dismay. He looked at Adam, fear lining his face. "He never cried out and he never complained Pa. You would have been so proud of him." Adam said with love and admiration in his voice.

"I need to get back and help with Cochise...I promised Joe I'd do everything possible for his horse" Hoss told his Pa. He lent down and looked into the eyes of his little brother "Joe I'm gonna do everything I can for your horse so don't you fret." He squeezed Joe's right hand. His brother grabbed one of his fingers to get his attention.

"Danny, get Danny to help..." Joe whispered so faintly that Hoss had to put his ear up to his brother's mouth "Danny Kid!" Joe pleaded with Hoss to understand.

Hoss straightened up "He wants me to get Danny Kid to help," he told his Pa and Adam.

"That's not such a bad idea...if anyone will pull that horse through, it would be Danny." Adam stated. "I'll send one of the hands to his ranch," he told his brother.

"Let's hope he can get here in time," Ben added. Danny Kid was one of Joe's closest friends who owned a horse ranch on the edge of the Ponderosa. Joe and his family had helped Danny leave prison and adjust to the outside world. Joe had in fact given Danny back his life that had been taken away from him at a very young age. Through it all they became the best of friends and when Danny was ready to go it alone Ben gave him some land to settle on. Danny had married and was breeding some of the best horses in the territory.

Doc Martin cleaned every claw mark and stitched the deeper ones. He applied salve provided by Hop Sing and then bandaged Joe's back, shoulder and arm. The doctor was worried about Joe's arm. One of the claw marks was so deep that you could see his bone. He was worried that there may be nerve damage.

When Joe regained consciousness, he vomited causing him to almost pass out from the pain. Doc Martin gave him morphine to drink and watched his patient slowly drift off to sleep. Once he was asleep Adam told his Pa and Doc Martin the whole story. Ben shook his head when Adam told them how they found Joe laying under Cochise, the horse standing guard over her master. "It'll kill him if that horse doesn't make it Pa." Adam told his father. Ben grimaced and grabbed his brandy pouring three glasses.

"You should get some sleep Adam, then you can take over tonight." Ben told his eldest son. Adam nodded and climbed the staircase.

"Call me if Joe takes a turn for the worst. I want to be with him." Adam told his father, who nodded in agreement.

Ben took a seat next to his youngest son. He ran a cool cloth over Joe's face and noted the lines of pain. Joe opened his eyes and looked at his father. Ben lent forward and smiled at his son. "You should try to sleep son...it's the best thing for you," he told Joe.

Joe's mouth moved and a soft whisper said "Cochise!" Ben could see tears forming in his son's eyes and knew he needed reassurance.

"Hoss is bringing her home and we've sent for Danny. Adam said if anyone could save her, Danny could...so don't you worry...just concentrate on getting better." Pa told his son with conviction. He needed Joe to stop worrying about his horse and start concentrating on himself. "Sleep Joe...you need to sleep," he told him.

Joe tried to smile but it took just too much effort. His eyes closed slowly and he felt himself floating. He was looking down on a green meadow, Cochise was happily galloping along. He felt at peace knowing his horse was happy and tried to reach down to her but something was stopping him. Joe woke with a start, and looked around. The room was dimly lit; his brother was sitting in the chair that his father had occupied before he closed his eyes. He felt very hot, his head ached and he was thirsty. He looked at his brother, Adam was reading but he must have sensed he was awake because he looked over his book and smiled. Joe licked his lips hinting his thirst.

Adam was reading Macbeth and suddenly felt the urge to check on his brother. He looked over the book and saw two green eyes watching him. His brother was licking his lips so he offered Joe some water. He gently raised his head, careful not to move his left shoulder too much. Joe drank the water and then the medicine that had been waiting for him to wake up. When Joe rested his head back on the pillows Adam asked "Would you like me to read to you? The story has two half brothers in it."

His little brother whispered "Yes!" and watched Adam as he read. Joe found himself drifting off and the sensation of floating returned. This time he was looking down on his brothers fishing by the lake. They were laughing and dangling their bare feet in the water with their pants rolled up. Hoss was eating an apple while Adam was singing a song. Joe wanted to join them and reached down to them. He suddenly jerked awake. He felt stabbing pain in his shoulder.

"It's infected...I'll have to open it and clean it out...the good news is, his arm looks ok." Doc Martin explained. Joe felt tugging at his shoulder and then a sharp pain took his breath away. He was sweating but felt extremely cold.

His father's face swam into view "He's awake Paul!" he said as he smiled. Joe blinked but was unable to stop the tears from escaping. He didn't want to cry in front of his father but was unable to stop. The pain was so bad he thought he would throw up again. He started to gag, and couldn't stop the stomach spasms. His father placed a towel under his mouth, unable to move Joe while the doctor was cleaning the cut.

Ben ran a cool cloth over his son's ghostly white face. His son's eyes were glazed and he was panting. Ben could only imagine the pain his son was in and tried to sooth him by cooling his face and reassuring him that it was almost finished. When all the infected cuts were cleaned, Doc Martin gave Joe another dose of morphine but only after his breathing returned to normal. Ben continued to run a cool cloth over his son's face.

Hoss was beyond exhaustion when he finally returned to the ranch house with Cochise. The horse was running a temperature because some of the cuts were already infected. He cleaned them and applied the same salve that Joe had applied to his cuts. Hop Sing assured Hoss that it was not harmful. The hands took turns cooling the horse and keeping it on its feet while Hoss grabbed some needed sleep.

Hoss looked in on Joe first. He was asleep but he told him anyway that his beloved horse was home and that they were watching over her and cooling her down. He also told his little brother that Danny was on his way so soon Cochise would have the best horse doctor looking after her.

Over the next few hours Joe and Cochises' temperature soared to dangerous levels. A battle in the house and the barn to keep two friends alive, was taking place and everyone was worried that they were fighting a losing battle.


	3. Chapter 3

When Danny Kid rode his horse into the yard, night had fallen and although there was a chill in the air, the barn and downstairs bedroom were reaching higher temperatures than the day had reached. He saw the dim lights in the barn and decided to look in and check the condition of the horse before making his presence known. The first thing that assaulted his ears was the laboured breathing of Cochise. He approached Cochise and was greeted like a long lost friend by the horse. She bobbed her head and snorted but her eyes were dull and she stomped the ground as if struggling to stand.

"Danny!" called Hoss. He slapped him on the back. "Am I glad to see you...I think we're fighting a losing battle here." He looked at his little brother's horse sadly. Danny walked around the horse and looked closely at the claw marks. "It was a mountain lion. Cochise probably saved Joe's life...although..." Hoss's voice trailed off as he looked towards the house knowing that a battle was raging inside, trying to lower his little brother's fever.

"Hoss, we need ice and we need to set up a sling for the horse." While Hoss got the items together, Danny instructed the hands on how to set up the sling. While the hands got started on the sling, he followed Hoss into the house. Hoss pointed to the downstairs bedroom as he walked passed it, and continued walking to get the ice from the icehouse behind the kitchen.

Danny entered the room tentatively and like the barn, his ears were assaulted with laboured breathing. Doc Martin, Ben and Adam were leaning over the bed bathing his wheezing, sweating friend with cool water. He approached the bed; Ben was the first to notice him.

"Danny! It's so good to see you...Joe will be relieved you're here." He moved to the side to give him access to his son. Fever glazed eyes looked up at him and as Joe struggled to take his next breath he whispered his friend's name.

Danny knelt down next to the bed so that he was eye level with Joe. "I'm here Joe...now you keep fighting cause' Cochise will need her master to ride her...You hear!" He squeezed Joe's hand and smiled reassuringly.

"I...will..." Joe said so softly Danny strained to hear him.

"I've got the ice Danny!" Hoss called from the doorway.

"I've gotta' go." He told his friend and quickly left with Hoss, determined to save Cochise for Joe, just as Joe had saved his life.

With Hoss and Danny's help the hands were able to put Cochise in the sling. "How does this help Cochise?" Hoss asked Danny having never seen this done to any horse before.

"This will keep her upright and we can pack the ice over her flank." Danny started putting the ice between the sling and the horse. Once it was all packed in, they swung some blankets over the horse. "Now we wait!"

Inside the house, ice was also being used to bring down Joe's fever. He shivered uncontrollably. Ben and Adam looked on in dismay wishing they could take the pain away; Joe's eyes searched for his father's, pleading with him to make it stop. Ben tried to soothe his son with reassuring words.

Doc Martin checked Joe's forehead, "Let's remove the ice." They changed the bedding and covered him with a clean sheet. Joe slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, his breathing, although still laboured, was a little better. Ben stayed with his son and watched his rising chest, mesmerised, counting the life saving breaths.

In the barn Hoss watched Cochise breathe and noticed the horse seemed more relaxed. He checked the ice and replenished it as it melted. After having something to eat, Danny gave Hoss a cup of coffee and sat with his friend watching over Cochise.

"The waiting is the hardest thing...Dadburnit!" Hoss paced the barn. "If anything happens to this horse I just don't know if Joe will be able..." Hoss choked on his words. "My little brother loves this horse...sometimes I think he loves it more than life itself...We've just gotta' pull this horse through!" Hoss proclaimed. "You should see him some evenings...whispering sweet nothin's in her ear and she bobs her head as if she understands every word he says."

"Joe and Cochise have a bond like nothing I've ever seen." Danny looked at his hands. "Is Joe gonna' make it?"

"He has to Danny...he just has to!" Hoss could feel his eyes burning, his little brother was his best friend and he couldn't imagine life without him.

Adam entered the bedroom and watched his father stare at Joe's chest. He could see his mouth counting the breaths of his little brother. "Pa, you need to take a break. Why don't you have some coffee and I'll watch him." He placed his hand on his father's shoulder. Ben sighed and nodded his head. He slowly rose and started to walk out of the room but heard the soft plea.

"Pa!" Ben turned around and saw his son's eyes searching for him.

"I'm still here son." Ben told him and brushed his hair off his forehead. Joe closed his eyes, Ben waited for a few seconds and then made his way to the dining table and poured himself a cup of coffee. He felt exhausted and could only imagine how tired Joe must be feeling.

Doc Martin sat at the table and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Do you think he'll make it Paul?"

"He's young and he's strong...and he's stubborn Ben." Doc Martin smiled at his friend giving Ben some hope.

That hope diminished with Adam's cries "DOC! PA!"

They ran into the room to find Joe shaking and jerking. Adam was trying to hold him still. Doc Martin quickly helped Adam as they waited for the seizure to stop. When Joe finally stopped, his stillness was unnerving. Doc Martin quickly checked for a pulse. Hoss chose that moment to come bursting into the room.

"Joe! Joe! Cochise is going to be alright...Joe!" Hoss's face dropped when he looked upon the very still figure of his brother. He knelt next to Joe and Adam joined him. Hoss put his large hand on his brother's face and Adam placed his hand over Joe's hand, squeezing it. They knelt there for what seemed like hours but were only minutes.

Joe could feel his brothers touching him. He could hear his brother Hoss talking to him. He tried to get his mind to focus on his words. "Cochise is going to be alright little brother...you hear me? He's going to be alright!" Joe used all the strength he had to open his eyes. He was rewarded with his brother's smiles. Hoss wouldn't be smiling if Cochise wasn't alright he thought. He relaxed in sleepy contentedness and closed his eyes.

Doc Martin quickly checked Joe and as he straightened, he smiled. "His fever has broken Ben." Ben sent a prayer of thanks and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

Over the next few days both Joe and Cochise continued to improve. Adam and Hoss returned to the round up. Danny stayed and looked after Cochise and sat with Joe to keep him company telling him about some of his plans for the ranch. "I feel like I've been able to repay you Joe."

"You didn't owe me anything Danny. Your friendship was all I ever wanted...You know that! Don't ever feel that you owe me anything cause' you don't Danny." Despite his friend's words he felt that he had been able to repay a long outstanding debt. He stayed for another couple of days. After he left, Joe felt a little lonely. Having Danny back at the ranch made him realise how much he missed his friend. It was sometime before Joe could use his left arm but he did eventually get full use of it. The scars faded with the aid of some of Hop Sing's salve.

It was some time before Joe felt comfortable riding through rocks. It wasn't till the next round up when he was faced with the same slope, that Joe and Cochise confronted their fears. Horse and rider made their way through the rocks, if Joe didn't know better; he could have sworn it was the same two steers happily munching away at the same grassy patch. This time Joe didn't hang around, he guided the steers back to the main herd and smiled at his achievement, patting his beloved horse's neck at the same time. "We did it Cooch," he whispered into her ear and she bobbed her head agreeing.


End file.
